


The Last lombax, a defect, the Galactic Rangers and  two humans vs Drek Industries

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Aliens, Character Development, Climate Change, Culture Shock, Humans are aliens to the Solana Galaxy, Jealousy, Multi, Paranoia, References to Depression, References to the 2002 Ratchet and Clank game, shout out to Metro 2033
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When a teenage environmental activist from the USA and a Russian cosmonaut wind up caught up in a teleportation accident and wind up away from their own home galaxy into another one, called the Solana Galaxy.But rumours of the near identical arrivals to Captain Qwark catch everyone's eyes, including Chairman Derek himself on the crazy quest for a new planet for the Blaarg.
Relationships: Clank (Ratchet & Clank)/Original Female Character(s), Clank/Ratchet
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: How the End began

####  The prologue : How the ending began. 

#####  The Deplanetiser, 2 hours before the Conjunction of Umbris at the Solana Galaxy on Sunday the 15th of May 2016 

For the first time in her life, there was blood on her face. Now even the Occupy Wall Street protests and the Pipeline protests near her friend's reservation had come this close to killing her before. But the pain of glass and having something drained from her lung 

The light blue face helmet of an injured Galactic Ranger had cracked and broken orange glass was lacerating the windpipe, revealing a scared human Latino teenage girl looking at the person who had fired the shot at her while her back was turned, a shocked man wearing green spandex who tried to bluff his way out at the three people facing him as one of the people, a yellow furred mammal alien called Ratchet yelled "Captain Qwark, why the heck did you do that? Luciana was trying to help us shut off the artificial supernova and you shot her in the helmet! The human visitors can't survive without oxygen, they said so when they first arrived at Veldin and you tried to earn their trust then. So why'd you sell the Galactic Rangers out and everyone in Solana, to that snot-bag of a planet looter Chairman Drek, who destroyed five planets along with Novalis!?"

Captain Qwark visibly hesitated before replying angrily at Ratchet. "You think I wanted two other people besides your annoying little fuzzy Lombax self and the short defect war-bot, to steal my adoring fans from me? It's creepy how much that they look like me, Dr Nefarious said so himself. So let me ask you something kiddo in return. Why are you helping those two aliens from Earth anyway? 

Ratchet was struggling to answer but he replied back anyway. "Simply because a real hero would do the right thing, unlike what you've become, a sell out!" Clank quickly piped up "Careful everyone. The Deplanetiser is about to move into range of the planet Umbris. Adas Androv, do you have any Oxygen tanks in your suit's storage system and any stray Nano-tech to give Luciana? Allow myself and Ratchet to stop Qwark." The dynamic duo moved into position, while the pale red haired Russian man replied back to Clank as he stepped aside to let the Solana heroes finish Qwark 

" Yes. Enough talk Captain Qwark. Since you are a traitor, I will not hold back after what you just did. But I need to attend to my comrade from planet Earth first." He quickly dodged a stray Warmonger blast, though his own Galactic Rangers suit nearly tore in half, before putting a oxygen tank and mask on Luciana's injured face, after wiping the blood off with a handkerchief, removing the glass pieces, wrapping Luciana's neck with a bandage and injecting the nanites with a clean syringe.

Luciana was coughing and choking from the shock of deoxygenisation, but a quick pat on the back resolved it, as the nanites repaired her helmet and windpipe. Then Luciana unsteadily tried to get up from regenerating lung tissue as she muttered. "Gracias, Senor Androv. What do we do now?" "Ratchet and Clank can handle Quark on their own, but if it gets too rough, then we step in. In the meantime we try to shut down the supernova fuelling this station." 

"Hack, wheeze, it's a waste of good science building something like this and I'm the one who cleared the original version on my Dad's PS2. You handle the astrophysics and I'll try not to let the fuel rods explode." She replied to him as they got to work 

"Change of plan Chairman Drek, I think I'll hit the planet Veldin instead!" Chairman Drek spat out his space Coffee, before aiming a Thermonator at Dr Nefarious after the mad scientist made the odd remark while watching the humans. "Not so fast Neffy. You put in the co-ordinates for Umbris and stars help me about those human aliens messing thing up, but for once I'm growing fed up of you switching things whenever you like! I'll get the suit ready myself if I must!" 

"You're acting as contrary as a human! Fine, I'll do this myself! Hmm, looks like the east Earthling is smarter than the younger one. " Then just as Chairman Drek was about to get into the mech suit, Dr Nefarious blasted the Blarg leader of Drek Industries in the back with a Sheepinator, which was overheard by Luciana's Persuador. "Wait, that useless widget worked like a two way radio now?!" Luciana exclaimed

"Soo, you four felt like playing space heroes , eh? Well look how a former Ranger finishes the job!" Dr Nefarious screeched as his hologram copies all attempted to surround the humans duo, while the real one's giant robot battle armour flew off . "We can't follow the real deal without getting rid of all the holograms!"

But first dear viewer, let's see how this all happened.


	2. The Arrival of the humans on Veldin and Quartu

Earth, Christmas eve in Colarado, during the year 2016. A teenage Latino is being led off campus grounds for a scraped knee as some of the other people in the park are talking about the Green symbol on the founder's pants. 

Enter Julia

"Dang it."" "You guys, this is all the President's fault. It's also your dad's fault for that stupid fan club." Juliana winced at Conner "Seriously, I was growing sick of that guy calling my dad a-" Then Conner shoved Jack and started singing a South Park cover of a certain song. 

"Well Jack's dad's a stupid witch. He;s the biggest witch in the whole wide world." " Jack's dad's a stupid witch.He's an uber witch to all the boys and girls!" 

Everyone else was whispering as someone posted it on Youtube. "Goddamn it Conner, shut your mouth." A bead of firy anger bulged on Jack's head while the slightly fat guy replied"Come on people, you all know the words.

The confused girl quickly ran up to the Veldin training ground as the Qwark robot stated. "Erm hold on a minute. Not seen anyone like you round Veldin before."

The human sighed. "It's Juliana and do you have a phone link to the USA? I need to contact my parents and I'm lost."


End file.
